candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Glitch/Candies
[http://candycrush.wikia.com/wiki/Glitch/Candies?action=edit Please report it here] if you found any glitches that related to Candies. Mega Objective Glitch This can happen in any level except moves levels. Once completed, the objectives will enlarge while being ticked. It is possible for that to happen when uncompleted but that is much rarer. No result in Mystery Egg Glitch This may happen in level 236. If you match this Mystery Egg into another candy, it cause no result and it work like matching normally instead. And Mystery Egg will nothing happen. Colour Bomb Glitch In any level, sometimes you switch a colour bomb to a candy, it will explode. But this glitch is not. If you see this glitch, you switch a colour bomb to a candy, it will not explode. Black Timed Candy Glitch Sometimes in timed levels, the +5 on the extra time candies turn black. It seems to happen in the 7th column if it's 3 rows from the bottom. Jelly Fish Glitch There's a glitch in some jelly fish. When you make your move which will trigger the jelly fish, the jelly fish will carry out their actions and will end accordingly. If you wait for a minute, the game will give you no moves. Another thing is that the jelly fish in level 285 did not eat the jelly behind the Icing (on Android and iOS), but this works properly now. Suggested Move Glitch This candy glitch happens when your computer lags. Some random candies glow, instead of the candies which can be matched. (From the picture you can see the purple one glowing instead of the pre-matched candy (the blue one). Sometimes, three candies of different colours can be highlighted but no match can be made. Similarly, when you have a shuffle and then a match immediately made after, there is a glitch where you have no more shuffles and there is the same case. This would make more sense than the other case, but still peculiar. However, you can make this glitch appear if you use Firefox browser to play Candy Crush Saga. Candy Frog does not appear glitch The candy frog occasionally does not appear. It can make levels that rely on them Extremely hard or even Impossible. Colour Bomb Mixed with Colour Bomb Glitch When matching a colour bomb with any other special candy, the game freezes and you need to reload it. Colour Bomb Underneath Candy Glitch In web version, there is a rare glitch when you mix a colour bomb with another, but one of them is left visible even after board wipe (although it has no effect). This may happen if there is a third colour bomb detonated in the process. No Mystery Eggs but having a result of a Mystery Egg Glitch There is a Glitch where in there are no Mystery Eggs in the board but giving a result of the mystery egg Evidence: Here Guide: (you must watch the video to understand this) *First Clip: when I match a yellow candy, it gives off 3-layered icing *Second Clip: when I combine a striped candy with a striped candy, it gives off a wrapped candy *Third Clip: when the combination moves on, a colour bomb is seen and it gives off a sachet *Fourth Clip: when the 4 yellow candies are matched, a striped candy is produced, but it gives another one under marmalade *Fifth Clip: Finishing Touch Coconut Wheel Glitch The coconut wheels may freeze in mid-air during Sugar Crush. It always happens on level 253, and sometimes in higher ingredient levels. No Special Candy Formed By matching only Candy Bombs Glitch In level 334, a match of four or more using only candy bombs will only clear jelly and not create a special candy. This was fixed when Pudding Pagoda was released. This glitch can also occur when a four-in-a-row involving locked candies is formed using a conveyor belt, failing to yield a striped candy (mobile). Indestructible Candy Glitch Sometimes a glitch causes candies to be drawn where they should not, and are therefore indestructible. Sources:The first video shows how the orange candy below the cherry just could not get destroyed by wrapped when it should be. The second video shows how no special candy effects could destroy the bomb. Only directly matching the bomb would destroy it. Candy Crush Saga Candy cannot be destroyed Glitch|(Indestructible regular candy) Tile removed and bomb that can't be destroyed glitch|(Indestructible candy bomb) Empty Slots Glitch This glitch often happens in some levels, notably level 226, and sometimes in level 199. This glitch happens when some candies cannot fill up the empty slots, usually below liquorice dispensers, but can do so after a move is made. This glitch is one of the reasons why level 325 was very hard before the update. Chameleon candies acting like striped candies or wrapped candies Glitch Screenshot 2014-06-27-18-09-43.png|The rainbow candies become striped candies. Screenshot 2014-06-27-18-07-24.png|The rainbow candies become wrapped candies. In level 467, if the chameleon candies form a match of four, all the rainbow candies which are used in the formation become vertical striped candies. If the rainbow candies form a 'T', 'L' or a '+' shape, all the rainbow candies which are used in the formation become wrapped candies and instantly detonate, destroying the colour bombs around it. Colour bombs combined with any other candy causes the game to freeze and requires reloading. Special Candy Glitch In level 236 on Facebook, sometimes a candy glitches. E.g.: A special candy is set off, then turn into another candy, then another. This keeps going on, making you restart the level. In addition to that, none of the other special candies are set off, even if they are caught in the path of the glitched candy. If there is a colour bomb in the glitched candy, it is not set off, even though it progresses to the next candy; it vanishes. However, this issue is not common. Wrapped Candy Glitch Occasionally on mobile, when a wrapped candy blasts for a second time, after it disappears, the slot where the wrapped candy was may sometimes keep blank for 1~2 seconds before above candies fall and take the place. This can affect the cascade outcome since it is calculated immediately on mobile. It can be also dangerous for timed level as it "pauses" the cascades but you cannot make any match. During that "pause" time, the timer still count down. Candy Bomb Unknown Number Glitch An unknown number on bomb meter, it seems to be a superposition of two numbers (here 5 and 6). Candy Bomb No Countdown Glitch No number on bomb meter. however, some players can imagine that it will detonate immediately but not, players still play normally. Of course, this does not happen often. Special Candy Across Conveyors Glitch When trying to create a special candy across two conveyor belts (or two segments of the same conveyor), the result is as though a shorter match had been made. For instance, if five candies are matched, striped candy will form rather than a colour bomb. If one matches four candies in a row, they will be treated as an ordinary match, with no special candy resulting. This glitch has been reported in levels 914 and 1067. Candy Cannon Glitch This error often happens at Ingredient Dispenser. Ingredients can spawn very much at Ingredient Dispenser. This is a great error since it can help player to score very much. After level 1001 encounters this error, next levels are also same. Typically as level 1024 or level 1085, etc. It was unfortunately fixed at some point. This glitch was the reason why Level 376 was almost impossible on the web version. Phantom Colour Bomb Glitch BeforeSwapGlitch.jpg|Before AfterSwapGlitch.jpg|After (The colour bomb is under the striped candy blast in the middle column and bottom row) On mobile, when mixing a striped candy with a colour bomb, the combination will work, and the striped candy disappears like normal. However, a "phantom" colour bomb appears where the original striped candy was. This colour bomb cannot be set off, and vanishes after a few seconds. Candies Disappear Glitch This always happens on web version. If there are many cascades or many explosions from wrapped candies in the column which does not spawn candies, they can be disappeared immediately if they slide too fast. Look at on column 9, row 4. Candy landing over a Removed Tile Glitch This happens mostly on PC version, when the candy cascading overflows. This glitch is very rare, and it happened on level 1180 pre-nerfed version, level 2048 and level 2444. Flockky Icing Misplace Glitch.png|Level 2048 Level 2444 Glitch.png|Level 2444 Level 1180 Reality Glitched.gif Invisible candy This may happen on PC often. After ending cascades, one or some candies may be invisible immediately. Invisible candy.gif Level 2186 glitch.gif Ingredients get converted Glitch This happens first in level 1247 where Jelly Fish appears in Ingredients levels. Since it is possible to have a jelly fish landing on an ingredient, it will do nothing when going alone. However, during a jelly fish combination, if it lands on an ingredient, the ingredient gets converted into special candy and be destroyed. Mobile Ingredients Falling through Exits Glitch This may be a mobile "feature" since it occurs on all levels where an ingredient exit does not have an empty tile below. In this case, if an ingredient falls through the exit, it will not be collected. Example levels include and . This was fixed in v1.66. Candy Colour Pattern Glitch This glitch occurs in the first mobile version of level 1780 when yellow candies are required but no yellow candies spawn. This glitch made that version of the level impossible. No More Possible Switches Glitch The game reports that no more switches are possible when there are. E.g. see the three purple candies on the screen shot. This was on level 1791 on the King site. Off-Screen Sugar Candy Jar On Android version 1.84.0.3, it's possible to cause the sugar candy jar to be outside the visible screen area. While playing a sugar candy level, simply turn the device through 90 degrees, then back again, sugar candies are still collected, but you can no longer see the jar and sugar candy count. Infinity Lucky Candy Glitch On mobile (or HTML5), there is a glitch on lucky candy spawning levels, there is a glitch where lucky candies keep spawning and keep producing special candies. It will do it forever or a long time and give you lots of points. It also happens when you bring in a lucky candy. Cascade Lag Glitch Occasionally on mobile/HTML5, a candy may freeze for approximately two seconds above an empty space before continuing, which previously triggered unwanted matches. Category:Glitches